Mission Impossible
by Powine
Summary: ou le défi de la Limace. Gros délire : Tsunade s'ennuie et y remédie comme elle peut... ShikaIno
1. Prologue

**MISSION IMPOSSIBLE ou LE DEFI DE LA LIMACE **

GENRE: délire complet… un tit peu de ShikaIno

RATING: personne ne sera choqué, dsl, ni lemon, ni yaoi, ni sang, ni violence…

DISCLAIMER : Naruto ni les persos ( helas ) ne m'appartiennent. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent en écrivant blablabla

NOTE DE L'AUTEUSE (moi) : Enorme délire imaginé vers 3h du mat'… désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes etc… et pour la mise en page… je maîtrise pas trop le passage Word / . Cette fic comptera 5 chapitres (normalement) plus le prologue et l'épilogue. Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Un doux soleil se levait sur le paisible village de Konoha… Le Hokage, Tsunade-hime-same-pigeon-vieille-peau, classait (non, vraiment? )… je reprends ; farfouillait dans les paperasses amoncelées sur son bureau.

- SHIZUNE, hurla-t-elle de sa douce voix mélodieuse, Shizune, apporte-moi la traduction du message codé ultra urgent intercepté hier soir! Sur le champ!

… petit flottement de la part de Shizune.

… grognements de Tonton.

- Mais enfin, Shizune, le message! s'énerva Tsunade.

… Deuxième flottement de Shizune. Aucune réaction notable de Tonton.

- Tsunade-sama… cela fait 3 mois que nous ne recevons plus aucun message… ni de missions d'ailleurs, répondit calment Shizune, inquiète pour la santé mentale de son Hokage.

- Ne me prend pas pour une vieille sénile, je rigolais (Ah Ah Ah ), j'avais un petit espoir…, lâcha Tsunade, avec un sourire pathétique et forcé.

Shizune déglutit. Tonton s'endort. La vieille soupire.

Car en effet, la limace de Konoha s'ennuyait. Elle s'ennuyait terriblement. Une paix parfaite et durable s'était installée à Konoha ainsi que dans les pays voisins, et pas la moindre mission quelque peu excitante ne daignait pointer son nez.

Tsunade re-soupira. Sasuke était finalement revenu de chez Orochimaru (genre, il est allé prendre le thé chez lui), avec quelques séquelles mentales tout de même (bof il était déjà pas trop sain…) et l'Akatsuki avait été anéantie (me demandez pas comment, je sais pas, c'est comme ça ).

Une idée lumineuse germa dans l'esprit lumineux de notre lumineuse limace. Un éclair de génie. Elle sourit d'un air mauvais, laissait apparaître ses dents version Colgate… Puisque les missions ne venaient pas d'elles-mêmes, elle allait les provoquer.

- HIARK HIARK ! Le légendaire pigeon éclata d'un rire machiavélique.

Shizune soupira, elle avait l'habitude. Tonton se réveilla, contrarié.

- SHIZUNE! hurla l'hystérique, Appelle-moi immédiatement Ino Yamanaka pour une affaire extrêmement importante…

Shizune s'exécuta.

Restée seule, Tsunade-hime s'adressa à son cochon :

- Tu vas voir Tonton, tu vas voir. Le désordre et la discorde reviendront à Konoha grâce à moi! Ah Ah AH !

Tonton aurait voulu lui répondre que ce n'était pas exactement le rôle attendu d'un Hokage que de semer la discorde et la haine au sein de son village, qu'en plus elle était non seulement pathétique mais passablement ridicule, et que, de toute façon, il s'en fichait royalement.

Cependant, il se contenta de se rendormir.

* * *

A suivre… La suite devrait arriver… hum… bientôt (si si ) review plizzzz^^


	2. La mission

**Chapitre 2 : La mission**

Note de l'auteuse (moi): alors je rappelle que Tonton est le cochon de Tsunade… pour une meilleure compréhension de l'histoire… j'avais omis ce détail désolé. Voilà donc le 1er chap… Que réserve Tsunade à Ino …? Bonne lecture

Ishime: Contente que tu aimes! Tu as mis 3 paragraphes à te rappeler que Tonton était le cochon de Tsunade, moi j'ai mis 2 jours à le trouver… o_O Ouioui du ShikaIno mais bon, c'est pas l'intrigue principale ( ah? parce qu'il y a une intrigue? )… mais moi aussi je t'adore ( et c'est vrai, du moins j'adore ton écriture, après toi ben, on est pas intimes :D mais on peut le devenir :D )… j'ai bcp aimé toc toc toc et tt tes ShikaIno et j'attend toujours la suite de Une vie de chat ( c'est trop biiien ) bisous

Bspo-kat: Contente également que ça te plaise Tsunade adoooore être ridicule de toute façon… et j'adooooore la rendre pathétique ( niark niark, auteuse sadique en vue) Voilà la suite, toujours aussi délirante…

* * *

Les pensées sont en _italique._

* * *

Assise au milieu de ses fleur à "Yamanaka flower shop", Ino enrageait. La matinée commençait abominablement mal :

Son réveil avait sonné. Et Ino était une jeune fille délicate qui n'aimait pas être réveillée. Le pauvre réveil avait fini projeté contre le mur opposé à son lit.

Alors qu'elle mâchonnait ses corn-flakes d'un air hagard, son père lui avait appris une délicieuse nouvelle: son entraînement matinal avec son équipe n'aurait pas lieu, car Choji avait fait une crise de foie. A peine avait-elle assimilé la chose et envisagé d'aller se recoucher que son père lui annonçait qu'elle serait alors dispo pour passer la journée au magasin, n'est-ce pas? Vu le regard que lui lança le chef de famille, Ino préféra abdiquer et s'écrasa.

Sa seule cliente de la matinée avait été sa concierge qui cherchait quelqu'un à critiquer (vous voyez, comme la belle-mère dans la pub pour une voiture…), et avait passé 2h30 à rabaisser ses pauvres roses rouges… MOR-TEL !

Ino soupira. De toute façon, personne ne venait jamais acheter de fleurs à "Yamanaka shop flower" excepté les vieux (les vieux-vieux et les vieux-dragueurs)… Et personne ne passait jamais au magasin pour la voir elle. Ni Sakura ( quelle horreur ), ni Naruto, ni Shikamaru, ni Sasuke, ni… […], ni Ebisu, ni même Shizune…

- Ino Yamanaka? demanda une douce voix néanmoins essoufflée appartenant à la dernière nommée.

Ah ba si, Shizune passait. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir?

- Ouaip on m'appelle comme ça généralement, lâcha l'hystérique blonde. _Non non bien sûr que non, c'est pas moi, c'est le 1er Hokage en slip de bain_

- Vous…vous êtes convoquée d'urgence chez Godaime-sama.

- Ah… fut la seule réponse d'une Ino totalement déprimée

o*O*O*O*o

- INO, déclama le légendaire pigeon, telle une hallucinée, Ino, je te charge d'une mission de haute importance! Une mission de rang… au moins A!

- Heu… excusez-moi Hokage-sama, mais pourquoi moi? Je ne suis qu'une pauvre Genin pas douée…

- T'occupes, c'est pas ton problème, contente-toi d'obéir, la coupa Tsunade

_OK sympa la vieille._

- Alors, repris la vieille en question, écoute-moi bien. Il y a 5000 ans (au moins), une lanière fut fabriquée par un vieillard sur le Fujiyama

- C'est où?

- Chut! ce vieux-vieux (paix à son âme), désira un jour teindre sa lanière en rouge, elle irait ainsi mieux avec ses cheveux. Hélas la teinture qu'il utilisa était chargée de pigments maudits, et ainsi un monstre méga-puissant prit place dans le morceau de cuir. Pour quiconque porterait cette lanière, homme ou, encore plus dangereusement, animal, cet horrible monstre s'emparerait de son esprit et le pousserait aux pires atrocités. Ainsi le vieillard, sous l'influence du monstre, réduisit son village à l'état d'un champs de bataille après le passage d'Attila.

- Attila? Qui est-ce ?

- CHUUUT! Donc je disais… oui… heu

_Elle perd totalement la mémoire… que voulez-vous, c'est l'âge qui rend sénile._

- Oui donc, reprit Tsunade, Le vieux commit les crimes les plus atroooooces. Il mourut néanmoins en s'étouffant avec un sushi. La lanière fut perdue durant quelques siècles, mais, un beau jour, un pêcheur la découvrit. […] et ainsi elle fut transmise de générations en générations, pays en pays, dimensions en dimensions, déclama la Limace d'une voix pompeuse.

_Elle débloque complètement… c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais bon…_

- Le doyen d'un clan la reçut comme cadeau de la part d'un allié malintentionné et la lanière fut gardée comme une relique sacrée, puis peu à peu, fut oubliée, conclut Tsunade. Ino, Ino, tu dors?

- Hum? Non non… Votre histoire est touchante, mais… c'est quoi le rapport avec moi?

- Et bien tu ne devines point? c'est pourtant évident, lâcha Godaime avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- heu bof hein! Elle est où cette _foutue_ lanière maintenant?

La limace de konoha eut un sourire triomphant.

- Elle se trouve dans la tignasse d'un de tes amis ma chère!

- …

- Tu DOIS ôter cette lanière du jeune héritier du clan Nara!, hurla Tsunade l'hystérique d'un ton tragique.

_Ooohh galère! _(Elle se prend pour Shikamaru)_ C'est quoi ce délire?_

- Attention! Il ne doit se rendre compte de rien. Avec le temps, la lanière s'est affaiblie (que voulez-vous, quand on a 5000 ans, on n'est plus tout jeune!), et son pouvoir ne se déclenchera que si l'homme qui la porte connaît son existence et l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, ou si un animal la mange.

Shikamaru porte cette lanière depuis sa naissance (enfin, depuis qu'il a assez de cheveux), il ignore son pouvoir, elle n'a donc aucun effet sur lui pour le moment, mais j'aimerais la récupérer pour l'étudier et la détruire définitivement.

- Et donc, quel est le plan?

- Ino, voilà ta mission : Pour que Shikamaru ne se doute de rien, (fait gaffe il est très intelligent), tu devra le séduire, et lui retirer l'élastique de sa tignasse lors d'un moment… tendre… Met immédiatement la lanière dans cette boîte hermétique et amène-la moi au plus vite. Attention! Ne la garde pas plus de 5 mn consécutives dans tes doigts, ou tu connaîtras la folie destructrice!

Va Ino le destin de Konoha est entre tes mains, acheva le pigeon telle le messie.

Et Hokage-sama expulsa Ino de son bureau du petit doigt.

- Tu as 3 jours! ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire, avant de refermer la porte d'un grand coup sec et bruyant.

Ino resta un moment assise par terre.

Et Enfin elle percuta.

- QUUOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?

En entendant ce hurlement, la limace éclata d'un rire sadique mais silencieux.

Tonton renifla.

* * *

A suivre… la suite paraîtra… le plus tôt possible, mais pas demain, j'ai plein de devoirs à faire (aarrrggggg) Review plizz


	3. Tentatives 1

**Chapitre 3 : Tentatives ( 1****ere**** partie )**

Note de l'auteuse : Voilà voilà la 1ere partie du chapitre 2. Bon au départ je voulais tout faire en une partie mais j'me suis rendue compte que j'aurais jamais le temps de tout écrire en une fois... (hurm c'est bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie) Alors je ne suis pas trop contente de ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche mais je n'arrive pas à trouver ce que c'est... Et j'ai un mal fou avec le romantisme... (je vous rappelle que le but premier de cette fic n'est pas la romance) XD. Ah oui aussi on va dire que Shikamaru est encore genin, comme les autres. Bonne lecture !

Alors… un énoOOoorme merci à tou(te)s mes revieweur(se)s ! la review est le meilleur ami du fanfiqueur… Et moi je les adore, je les collectionne, je les lis 13 fois par jours :) Surtout continuez!

Maetel : héhé moi aussi ça me fait rire quand j'écris… rectification : Tsunade a toujours été hystérique, comme tous les persos féminin de Konoha, sauf Hinata! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant!

Mee Yah : Toi je t'adore :) merci merci ! et merci aussi d'avoir mis une review à la fabuleuse histoire de Poulpo et Sniffle! Voilà la suite :)

Wish : Ah oui ça sens vraiment l'embrouille chui d'accord… Tsunade a BEAUCOUP d'imagination… Pour savoir comment Ino va s'y prendre, ce sera dans… 2 chapitre je crois :)

Diadg : hello copain Naruto! merci pour cette review que tu m'avais promise (héhé je soudoie les gens pour qu'ils me reviewent ) Voilà la suiiite!

Ishime : aahhh ma toute 1ere revieweuse de cette fic! maintenant j'ai peur de te décevoir… voilà la suite (je l'aime pas trop trop)

Haruko : merci merci :) Voilà la suite, et merci de m'avoir aidé (ton fanart est très boooo)

Ewalin : Merci :) moi aussi j'aime bcp les délires et j'adore écrire cette fic… j'espère que la suite te plaira!

Shitori-chan : merci merci ( en plus 2 reviews pour le prix d'une seule !) merci pour la pub aussi … et bon courage pour les devoirs ( heureusement le français c'est fini) mais il nous reste l'abominable physique et les mahs… quelle horreur! merci d'avoir mis mon fanart sur ton blog :) je l'aime bien mon "Sasuke-yeah-yeah"… hop! c'est la suite là!

Shiki no kagami : merci du compliment(alala tt ces compliments c'est trop pour moi . lol ) voilà la suite!

Cassy-chan : merci merci merci merci merci ! continue à lire surtt… bonne suite ! :)

Kel : Tsunade ne m'appartient hélas pas, mais c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt forte question pathétique… la suite est là, dis moi ce que t'en penses!

* * *

Les pensées de Ino sont en _italique_ et celles de mon Shika-adoré en *_italique_* Quant à mes pensées, elle sont entre (…) mais ça dépend, bon vous verrez bien XD.

* * *

Comme un automate, Ino regagna son magasin perdue dans ses pensées.

_Mais quel déliiiiire ! ! je rêve, je rêve, dites-moi que je rêve ! ! Mais elle est totalement fêlée cette vieille folle... Comment a-t-elle pu devenir Hokage?..._

BAM ! ! Ino venait de se prendre la porte de « Yamanaka flower shop » en pleine face.

_Aïïïïe ! ! En plus ça fait un mal de chiiien..._

- Tiens, voilà pour toi, saleté de porte, hurla-t-elle en frappant la pauvre porte, qui, notons le, n'était pas franchement ravie de s'être prise la face d'Ino en pleine tronche. Et tiens [BAM] ça c'est pour ce vieux pigeon ! [BAM] Et ça c'est pour Shizune [BAM] Et ça c'est pour Tonton (arrête Ino j'vais appeler la SPA) [BAM] Et ça c'est pour Shik...

- Ino? Ino? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? la coupa Mme Yamanaka, affolée pour la santé mentale de sa fille.

L'hystérique se calma automatiquement.

- Ah...Heu... Rien, t'inquiète M'man, la porte ne... ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, c'est tout, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire gêné. ( Là, elle ressemble un peu à Tsunade...)

Et, sous l'air ahuri de sa mère, Ino courut dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit, et eut une dernière pensée avant de s'endormir :

_Aargg, foutue mission ! ! Pourquoi LUI ? ? ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, mais PAS lui ! ! !_

o*O*O*O*o

Le lendemain matin, terrain d'entraînement B7...

- Ah Ino t'as vraiment une sale tête ce matin, s'esclaffa cette crétine de Sakura.

La blonde crut qu'elle allait commettre un meurtre. Non, même plusieurs en fait. D'abord, elle couperait Sakura en petits morceaux, puis la ferait frire à la poêle, avant de l'offrir à Choji accompagnée de salade verte.

Ensuite, elle couperait la tête de Naruto, qui riait comme un imbécile à la remarque de Grand-Front.

Après, elle arracherait un à un les magnifiques cheveux d'ébène de Sasuke, vu qu'il avait souri, remarquable réaction de la part de ce glaçon.

Ino repensa un instant aux sentiments qu'elle avait cru éprouver pour Iceberg-man... Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu être bête ! Ce gars était tellement orgueilleux, prétentieux, froid, distant, et chiant ! Elle chassa Monsieur je-dois-tuer-mon-frère-pour-venger-ma-famille de son esprit et continua son massacre intérieur.

Hum, elle brûlerait entièrement Asuma à la cigarette pour le punir d'avoir infligé à son équipe un entraînement collectif avec tous les autres Genins.

Et puis, pour se défouler, elle finirait par massacrer Lee, Tenten, Néji, Kiba, Shino, Gai et Kurenai.

Comme elle était très généreuse, elle épargnerait Hinata qu'elle aimait bien, et Choji parce que... Bon... Elle s'était un peu attachée à lui. Et puis Kakashi, vu qu'il n'était pas là. Et puis Shikamaru, parce que... parce que... parce que quoi? Gnnn... Ino se frappa mentalement... Parce qu'elle l'aimait... tout simplement, s'avoua-t-elle enfin, en jetant un regard furtif au jeune homme.

- Heureusement, moi c'est juste ce matin que j'ai une sale tête... alors pour toi c'est un état permanent, répliqua-t-elle à Sakura d'un ton acide.

Sakura ne pu répondre et lui jeta un regard mauvais. Ino lui dédia son plus beau sourire. Miss cheveux-roses s'écrasa.

Et l'entraînement commença.

- Ino! ! Concentre-toi, enfin ! lui hurla Asuma pour la 26eme fois de la journée.

_Gnn il est marrant celui là... Comment voulez-vous rester concentrée quand le mec de vos rêves a le dos (musclé) collé contre le vôtre, même si ce n'est que pour un exercice de défense à deux... Rajoutez à ça une mission qui consiste justement à séduire ledit mec de vos rêves et vous comprendrez..._

- Ben, pourquoi t'es toute rouge depuis que t'es collée à Shikamaru ? rajouta Choji.

_Hnn rectification pour le massacre de tout à l'heure... Enfermer Choji dans un cachot et le laisser crever de faim !_

Elle allait répondre mais, bizarrement, Shikamaru la devança :

- Parce qu'elle a chaud, crétin ! Elle, au moins, elle se contente de rougir, alors que toi tu nages dans ta transpiration !

Ino, qui, comme Choji, n'en revenait pas que Shikamaru ait dit un truc pareil, passa du vermillon a l'écarlate.

_*Pfff, galèèère cet entraînement... On crève de chaud, il sert à rien, c'est chiaaaant !*_

Dieu devait bien aimer le jeune homme brun : Kurenai arrêta les exercices au même moment, et décida que l'entraînement était terminé pour ce jour-là.

Dieu devait également bien aimer Ino, vu que l'homme de ses rêves était son quasi-voisin. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils marchaient tous les deux côte à côte.

_Vite viiiiiiite Ino ! ! trouve un truc à lui dire, là t'as l'air conne ! ! Arg en plus y'a la mission...maudite Tsunade, je la haiiiiis! Ohh bon je vais faire du 2 en 1 lui avouer que je l'aime (ce qui est parfaitement vrai) et en profiter si ça marche... Et si ça marche pas, hein? Hein? Parce que, bon, il a pas l'air de t'apprécier plus que ça... Allez courage Ino, il va pas te bouffer ! ! Courage..._

Ino prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la bouche :

- Shika?

- Ouais...? répondit le brun l'air endormi.

- Heu... je voudrais te dire un truc...

- Ah... Quoi ? lâcha le génie, tout à coup beaucoup plus réveillé, même carrément attentif.

- Hey ! Salut tous les deux, j'vous cherchais justement ! Faites pas cette tête... Vous savez quoi ? J'ai reçu une lettre de ma grand-tante Sachiko, vous savez bien, celle qui tient un resto. Et ben elle me propose de passer les vacances chez elle en stage de cuisine, si c'est pas génial...

Ino maudit Choji et, déprimée, rentra chez elle précipitamment.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda le gars au slip sur la tête (vous ne trouvez pas que son bandeau ninja ressemble à un slip ?)

- Oh galèèèère... S'il te plait, pour une fois Choji... Ferme-la ! lui répondit le manipulateur des ombres, en suivant des yeux la silhouette d'Ino s'éloigner.

_*Oh galèèère ! ! Cette fois j'y croyais ! Crétin de Choji... Non mon pauvre Shika tu rêves, allait te sortir qu'elle contait avouer ses sentiments à Sasuke, ou un truc du genre, mais pas à toi ! ! Comment cette fille pourrait-elle s'intéresser à toi alors qu'il y a Sasuke ou Néji juste à côté, hein ?_

_Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que j'y croyais hein ? Oh dans quelle galère je me suis encore fourré... Moi qui croyais détester les filles à jamais... Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ce pincement au cœur quand elle s'en va, hein ? pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras quand elle s'approche de moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me mets à rougir dès que je la vois sourire ? Ah mais regarde ce que cette fille à fait de toi mon pauvre Shika, t'en deviens même romantique! Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes cette hystérique ? Quelle galère...*_

Choji se contenta d'ouvrir son paquet de chips et de les enfourner dans sa bouche.

* * *

A suivre… La suite sera là… hum… quand je pourrais… bon je vous promets de pas trop vous faire attendre… enfin pas TROP quoi XD

Review please… vous savez j'adore les reviews, quand j'en reçoit une, j'ai le cœur qui palpite et tt… alalala… vous privez pas! Envoyez n'importe quoi si vous savez pas quoi dire!


	4. Tentatives 2

**Chapitre 4 : Tentatives ( 2ème partie )**

Note de l'auteuse: j'ai bien l'impression que mon chapitre deux est infinissable, je l'ai recoupé en 3 parties en fait… donc l'action n'avance pas beaucoup puisque les trois parties forment un chapitre. Oui je sais c'est ma faute… Enfin bonne lecture quand même! :)

Merci aux revieweurs/euses… j'vous adore!

Ishime: Choji est tjs aussi gaffeur… j'aime martyriser mes persos… Ah sinon le dernier mail que tu m'as envoyer ne veut pas s'ouvrir, que j'aime ma boîte mail XD

Maetel: Moi aussi j'adore inventer des sorts pour les persos :) chui un peu… démente? Lol oui je valorise Choji parce que un de mes amis m'a dit que je lui ressemblait… c'était pour me faire chier, mais bon… :D

Wish: Bien sûr que je pensais pas que tu parlais de ma fic :) Non bon d'accord, j'ai flippé pendant 3 secondes XD… Continue d'envoyer n'importe quoi!

Cassy-chan: héhé bienvenu dans le club des barges sadiques XD

Mee Yah: ah moi au départ je n'aime pas du tout Ino… Au départ, ma fic était même un ShikaTema, mais ça aurait été trop difficile à écrire… mais je me suis très attachée à Ino, j'arrive même à penser qu'elle va mieux avec Shika que Tema XD

Ten-shi: Moi aussi j'adore le yaoi! mais je serais incapable d'en écrire un je crois… Mon rêve serait d'écrire un SasuNaru…

Ewalin: Oui Choji manque de tact, ça va même se vérifier par la suite… que voici :D

Kikunosuke: Oui je suis dynamique, mon profil fait 4km de long…GOMEN! je suis surtout folle à liée XD Pour les dessins, c'est pas du grand art…o.O

Minh: Tu vois, là, en haut de la fic, je te réponds XD Non je la montrerai pas à De Caigny, je pense pas qu'elle apprécierait…Tu m'aimes bien? Woé Minh le robot aurait-il des sentiments :) ? Et je sais pas ce que tu vas foutre au Canada au lieu de passer le mois de juin avec tout le monde! Shikamaru aime Ino parce que… c'est une bonne question XD

Cassis: C'est pas grave, ce qui compte, c'est d'apprécier a fic (et mettre une reviewwww) Pour les dessins, heu… ben,… c'est pas du grand art comme je l'ai déjà dit… Il ne faut pas écouter des âneries de Minh, c'est un crétin! :D

Bspo-kat: Merci! merci! (sautille) Voilà la suite ! :D

Haruko: Mon cher Ototo, ne te sens pas OBLIGé de poster une review… même si je t'oblige en fait… dsl XD

Myhahou: Oui c'est vrai l'amour est réciproque parce que sinon ça aurait été triste et trop dur à écrire surtout… et puis le couple n'est pas le centre de l'histoire (enfin normalement) Tsunade risque de tout de même s'amuser!

re Minh: Non tu n'es pas mon manager parce que je ne touche pas d'argent avec cette fic (cf disclaimer) BAKAAA! Et c'est pas mes fans, c'est juste des gens qui comprennent les mots que j'emploie (comme : déglutir XD) et qui ont la gentillesse de m'envoyer un commentaire :D Alors chuut! cesse de dire des âneries ou j'appelle Alice pour qu'elle te martyrise, et je fais exprès de perdre tes papiers pour l'année prochaine :D

Shiki no kagami: Et bien voilà la suite :) merci du compliment

* * *

Les pensées d'Ino sont en_ italique,_ celles de Shika en *_italique_* et les miennes entre (…)

* * *

_Du noir _

_Très beau noir_

_Des mains chaudes, protectrices_

_Encore ce noir_

_Une odeur délicieuse, rassurante, enivrante_

_Un visage familier_

_proche, trop proche_

_Des lèvres_

_un peu sèches, mais douces_

_Et_

!

Ino ouvrit un œil. Qui était l'inventeur du réveil déjà?

o*O*O*O*o

A quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, et quelques minutes plus tard, la famille Nara prenait son petit-déjeuner. Monsieur lisait "Konoha Morning" tout en sirotant son café. Madame hurlait sur ce dernier de ne PAS lire le journal en mangeant, c'est très mal poli et ça donne un très mauvais exemple à notre fils! Quant au fils en question, il regardait ses corn-flakes. Une des plus importantes activités de notre jeune homme brun était d'imaginer des formes plus ou moins étranges dans tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est à dire, les nuages, l'herbe, l'eau, et même les corn-flakes. C'était un passe-temps comme un autre, après tout. Or ce matin là, la "chose" présente dans ses corn-flakes avait des yeux rieurs, de longs cheveux blonds, et était généralement hystérique. Mais pas dans ses corn-flakes; la demoiselle de ses rêves y était étrangement calme et le regardait d'un air tendre.

"Shikamaru Nara!" s'exclama Mrs nara, qui avait cessé d'houspiller son mari pour reporter son attention sur son fils unique, "Mange tes céréales au lieu de les fixer avec cet air idiot."

_*Aah galèère, cette fille m'a vraiment gravement atteint! Mais quel mec un minimum sain d'esprit verrait la fille qu'il aime dans ses korn-flakes? Mon pauvre Shika, Ino t'a vraiment rendu dingue, c'est le mot._*

o*O*O*O*o

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Pendant que Naruto et les autres s'entraînaient, assise dans l'herbe douce et fraîche du terrain d'entraînement B7, Ino déprimait.

_Même pas un regard, UN!_

_Mini flash back_

_Shikamaru : Salut Choji… (vague signe de la main en direction d'Ino, accompagné d'un grommellement.)_

_Fin du mini falsh back _(c'était effectivement un mini flash back)

_Je crois que tu peux carrément laisser tomber ma vieille. Ce gars est un crétin. Oui bon je sais qu'il a 200 de QI et alors? Ou alors je ne lui plais absolument pas. Hum percute Ino, percute! Tu es une folle hystérique, ex-fan de sasuke-le-glaçon, même pas sympathique, et nulle comme ninja par dessus le marché. Regarde Temari. Regarde-toi. Mets-toi à la place de Shikamaru. Alors?_"""

Ino soupira tout en suivant du regard le brun qui se battait avec Kiba.

_Aucune chance. Aucune…_

DING DONG, fit la sonnette "Alarme" de la case cerveau de la blonde. Un voyant rouge marqué de l'inscription "MISSION J-2" clignota.

_AAARRgg et cette foutue mission en plus… Allez Ino, couraaage, tu es une jeune fille courageuse qui en a vu d'autres, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas cet imbécile qui va te faire peur, n'est-ce pas? Il te reste 2 jours. 2 jours. Alors dépêche-toiiiii! en plus tu l'aimes!_

Dieu n'avait toujours pas oublié Ino. Et c'est pour cela qu'après avoir encaissé une attaque particulièrement hargneuse de Kiba, Shikamaru fut projeté à 2 mètres de notre jeune fille, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la scène.

- Quoi? grommela le brun, qui riait plutôt jaune. *_Et voilà, comme d'habitude, je suis ridicule, et juste devant elle bien sûr…_*

- Hum, imagine-moi les pieds par dessus la tête, avec de la terre et de l'herbe plein les cheveux et la figure, l'air totalement hagard, après avoir fait un salto arrière particulièrement spectaculaire et m'être écrasée la face contre l'arbre juste derrière moi…, répondit Ino avec un sourire.

Shikamaru rit de bon cœur. (Evénement particulièrement rare, pour ne pas dire carrément impossible.)

- Ok, ok, j'avoue, là je ne suis pas archi-sex'… _*Mais pourquoi je lui sors un truc pareil moi?*_

_Mm nan pas là, mais avec un T-shirt mouillé je ne réponds plus de rien._

- Hum non, pas vraiment. D'un autre côté, c'est pas trop le but de l'entraînement d'être sex', sinon j'y viendrais avec joie et bonne humeur, lâcha la blonde d'un air sarcastique. _Mais pourquoi je lui ai dit çaaaaaa?_

- Moi de même, répondit Shikamaru en souriant. (Evénement toujours aussi rare.) Au fait t'avais pas un truc à me dire…?

- Bon Shika! Je t'attends depuis 3h, tu fous quoi avec Ino? hurla Kiba.

- Galère… j'y retourne… grommela le brun d'un air morne. *_K'sa, c'est pas possible, je suis maudit! Le seul moment où j'arrive à la faire un peu rire, où on s'entend bien, enfin, bon, voilà l'autre clébard qui débarque. Soit Choji, soit Kiba, c'est au choix… Ce sera qui le prochain? Allez, je vote Choji…_*

_Raaaahh! le seul moment de complicité, aussi infime soit-il… et paaaf, tout est cassé par ce pauvre abruti l'ami-des-chiens. Non, ne pas le tuer… Ne pas l'enterrer vivant. Ne pas noyer son cabot. Calme-toi Ino, calme-toi._

o*O*O*O*o

- Hey! Il est 7h, on va manger chez Ichikaru? demanda un jeune ninja dont l'appel insistant de son estomac l'empêchait de supporter une minute d'entraînement en plus. (Devinez qui c'est, vous gagnerez plein de câdô… dans la limite des stocks disponibles…)

Et voilà toute la troupe (un ventre-sur-patte puéril, un Iceberg ambulant, une barbie accrochée à l'Iceberg, un gr… un enveloppé affamé, un feignant râleur, une blonde hystérique, un chevelu et son chien, un bigleux pas net grouillant d'insectes, une ombre timide, rougissante et bégayante, un ténébreux adepte de la fatalité du destin, une fille-qui-sert-à-rien, un acharné en combinaison verte moulante et leur quatre professeurs) partie pour se remplir l'estomac dans leur resto préféré.

- Je parie que je suis le plus grand mangeur de ramen de Konoha! déclama en gesticulant le renard blond, très sérieusement, debout sur une table.

Choji lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Les deux s'affrontèrent des yeux. La tension montait. Choji se dressa subitement et hurla :

- Naruto, je te défie! Je parie que je suis plus grand (et gros) mangeur que toi.

Gai sourit, monta sur la table, et prit la pose spéciale-Gai.

- Aha, quelle belle et fougueuse jeunesse que celle de Konoha. Je serai le juge de votre fougueuse et ardente compétition. Voilà les règles : mangez le plus que vous pourrez, et le gagnant sera celui qui aura fini le plus de bols.

- ROGER! hurlèrent en cœur les deux ventres affamés, en se jetant sur leurs premiers bols.

- La fougue affamée de la jeunesse de jade de Konoha est vraiment digne de la panthère! ajouta Gai devant ce spectacle, la larme à l'œil.

Shikamaru jeta un œil morne à la scène. Si ces trois là adoraient s'afficher, c'était leur problème. Et la "compétition" ne lui disait pas plus que ça. Son regard croisa celui d'Ino, toute aussi déprimée par l'attitude de leurs coéquipiers. (et professeur o.O)

- Je rentre, tu viens? lui proposa-t-il.

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

- Ok j'arrive.

_*Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!*_

La brise fraîche les fit tous les deux frissonner. Ino se frotta les bras en claquant des dents. Shikamaru ôta sa veste et lui tendit sans un mot, elle l'enfila.

_Je rêve, je rêve, ça sens trop boon! On est trop bien là-dedans. Non TU es trop bien là-dedans_…

Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, détendus, en riant, si bien que ça faisait désormais près d'1h qu'ils marchaient autour du pâté de maison.

- (…) heu, Ino? tu voulais pas me dire un truc hier à la même heure?

- Hum si…je…

_Allez, courage, vas-y! Il t'a passé sa veste, il ne s'est pas enfui depuis 1h là, donc tu ne dois pas tellement le dégoûter… Courage…_

- Voilà, je…

- NAAAAAOOONN! Non mais vous vous rendez compte? J'ai perdu! Perdu. Moi Choji, le plus grand mangeur de tous les temps, j'ai perdu! Vous devez vous demander comment j'ai fait, hein? En fait il a tout simplement triché! Il s'était arrangé avec le patron pour qu'il lui serve des bols à moitié remplis, j'en suis sûr. Donc évidemment, à 28 bols chacun, ben j'avais plus faim, mais lui sii! Et Gai a annoncé publiquement que Naruto serait désormais le détenteur du titre du plus grand mangeur de ramen. Mais que va penser ma tante Sachiko, vous savez, celle qui tient un resto et qui m'invite pour les vacances…

Seuls deux regards passablement excédés, pour ne pas dire carrément furieux lui répondirent.

- Vous êtes vraiment bizarres ces derniers temps vous deux. Quoi, c'est vrai, vous étiez juste en train de parler, c'est pas comme si vous étiez un couple et que j'avais cassé un moment super romantique.

_Ne pas tuer Choji. Ne pas le faire frire à la poêle. Ne pas lui faire bouffer ses ramen et sa tante Sachiko jusqu'à ce qu'il en crêve. Calme, calme Ino_.

_*Et merde. J'vous l'avais dit. Je suis maudit. C'est soit Kiba, soit Choji.*_

_

* * *

_

A suivre… J'vous promets, la prochaine fois c'est la bonne! :)

Review review please! Les reviews constituent ma principale nourriture, vous ne souhaitez pas que je meure de faim? Les reviews sont mon anti-dépresseur, vous ne souhaitez pas que je parte en asile psychiatrique? Et puis, comme on dit depuis des siècles; "La review est le meilleur ami du fanfiqueur." :)


	5. Tentatives 3

**Chapitre 5 : Tentatives (3eme partie)**

Note de l'auteuse: Tout d'abord un GRAND merci à **Snada** qui m'a re-motivée (Snada… tu sais quoi? je t'aiiime) Un GRAND merci a **Baka Mokona** que j'aime j'aime j'aime (ma cop' yaoi et yuri), et aussi à **Ishime** qui doit donc poster le chap-je-sais-plus-combien de "Une vie de chat" (vivi tu te rappelles du chantage?)

Ce chapitre a été éprouvant pour moi (oui vous avez remarqué, j'ai mis 1 mois à l'écrire…). En plus mon ordi meurt toutes les 30 secondes… . Chu pas franchement satisfaite du résultat mais bon… XD Me suis bien amusée avec Kurenai et Shino. XD

Maaarci les revieweur je vous aiiiime!

**Shiki no Kagami** : dsl pour cet immense retard d'upload… Ahh dans ce chapitre (oh bénis soit il) nos deux zozios… hum nan je dis rien! LIS ^^ et marchi pour tes reviews, elles me font super plaisir *o*

**Mee Yah** : Merci merci… j'ai longtemps hésiter à faire gagner Choji… j'ai bcp débattu intérieurement là dessus. ^^ Ino a reçu le message 5/5… d'ailleurs je crois bien qu'elle va l'appliquer…hum… lis tu verras bien ^^ Sinon chu triste ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi. TT t'es pas mourute?

**Hakai Hibiki :** Me pique aussi des fous rires en écrivant… d'ailleurs sur ce chap je me suis bien amusée ^^ Bonne lecture et marchiii pour tes reviews, ça donne du courage *o*

**Nem **: LOL la plus grande écrivaine… laisse moi rire… ah oui mais c'est "que tu n'as jamais connue" donc vu que je suis la SEULE, je suis forcément la meilleure ^^ TU L'AS DIT! :D :D (j'ai dansé dans mon salon quand j'ai lu ta review) Bon j'espère que tu t'es pas fait bouffé par un grizzly, et que t'amuses bien avec tes caribous… zoob'! Ah sinon tu vas pas aimer ce chapitre, y'a des allusions qui ne vont pas te plaire du tout. ^^

**Snada **: JE T'AIME! d'ailleurs, quand est-ce que tu m'envoies le chap3? ^^ héhé ça me manque trop nos fausses fics ^^ (ouaip à l'époque on savait pas que c'était des fics . et des fanarts)… Bon toi t'es une tricheuse, tu l'as à moitié lu ce chap5… mais j'ai changé quelque petits trucs :D

* * *

Piti rappel: pensées de Ino en _italique_

pensées de Shika en *_italique_*

pensées de Moi (…)

* * *

TUTUUT TUTUUT TUTUUT

Shikamaru ouvrit un œil.

6h30. Quelle galère!

Des images de son rêve lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_*K'so, j'ai plus qu'à changer mes draps…*_

o*O*O*O*o

Notre belle blonde se brossait les dents d'un air morne et endormi (super sex), ses pensées volant vers son HDSR (Homme De Ses Rêves).

_Ahhh… c'est le dernier jour… dernier jour… DERNIER JOUR! Que le chakra soit avec moi!_

o*O*O*O*o

D'un geste vif, alerte, détendu, félin, totalement irrésistible (wahoo j'sais pas comment elle fait), Ino adressa un signe de main à son HDSR ponctué d'un "Bonjour !" chaleureux.

Ledit HDSR lui répondit avec un sourire et grimaça.

_*Stop ! Stop ! Ne pas penser à ses rêves !*_

Hélas notre pauvre fleuriste ne pouvait se douter que la grimace était plutôt flateuse pour elle.

_Ok... sympa la grimace... je crois que je préférais encore quand il m'ignorait.._.

Asuma arriva en souriant, et leur annonça joyeusement :

- Choji ne sera pas là aujourd'hui, il est à l'hôpital à cause de son indigestion des ramen d'hier.

Regards remplis d'espoir de la part de Shikamaru et d'Ino, qui étaient tous les deux ravis de l'absence de leur compagnon.

- Donc, continua Asuma, ça ne sert à rien de vous faire travailler tous les deux... Shikamaru ira avec l'équipe de Kurenai, et Ino avec celle de Kakashi.

o*O*O*O*o

"Muahahahhahahaha!"

Tsunade se frotta les mains en voyant les têtes de nos deux ninjas dans la boule de cristal héritée du - très regretté - hokage number 3.

- Hiark hiark hiark ! Tu as vu ça Tonton ? Aaah qu'est ce que j'aime leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues... même si Asuma n'a pas compris l'utilité de les séparer... Il était très sceptique tout à l'heure.

Et la limace repartit dans ses mugissements machiavéliques.

Shizune jeta un regard effaré à Tonton.

Tonton décida de sortir prendre l'air pour la journée.

o*O*O*O*o

Kiba-le-vantard, Hinata-rougissante, Shino-l'ami-des-bestioles et notre Shikamaru-le-génie-flemmard s'entraînaient sous les ordres de Kurenai... Enfin "s'entraîner" est un bien grand mot par rapport aux activités que suivaient nos cinq ninjas. En effet, Kurenai avait décidé, après être arrivée en titubant au terrain d'entraînement sous les yeux effarés de ses disciples, qu'il faisait décidément bien trop chaud pour faire tous ces efforts inutiles, vu le peu de missions que le village recevait ces temps-ci. Ainsi ils discutaient tous assis dans l'herbe, ou plutôt avachis pour certains (notre Shika est visé).

D'un côté, Kurenai confiait ses peines de cœur à Hinata, qui écoutait, horrifiée que son professeur qu'elle tenait jusqu'à présent en grande estime puisse lui raconter sa vie sentimentale, c'est à dire qu'elle s'était, une fois de plus, prise un râteau de la part de Kakashi.

- Tu vois Hinata, déclamait une Kurenai qui paraissait tout de même assez éméchée, pour ne pas dire complètement bourrée, ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est qu'il m'a dit qu'il voyait déjà quelqu'un qu'il aimait beaucoup, alors que la seule personne avec qui il discute, ou qui passe des soirées et des nuits chez lui, - oui je sais tout parce que je l'ai espionné -, c'est Iruka ! Je me demande bien QUI peut-être la fille avec qui MON Kakashi sort... Ah celle-là, si je la tenais, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais...

Devant l'état d'extrême fureur dans lequel était son sensei, Hinata n'osa pas lui faire remarquer que Iruka était peut-être cette "fille". Et puis l'héritière Hyuga avait déjà son compte de chocs pour la journée.

De l'autre côté, les garçons, ou plutôt Kiba et Shikamaru discutaient. Hum... rectification : Kiba monologuait sur ses aptitudes de chef, tandis que Shikamaru regardait les nuages blancs qui passaient au-dessus de sa tête, tout en rageant, car Ino passerait toute la journée avec Sasuke-le-glaçon...

Notre génie, tant élevé soit son QI, ne se doutait pas que la blonde ne pensait plus un seul instant à cet Icerberg ambulant, mais que l'homme qui occupait ses pensées était un flemmard glandeur toujours entrain de se plaindre, c'est à dire lui-même.

Quant à Shino... et bien personne ne sait à quoi, ou à qui il pense à longueur de journées... De plus avec ses lunettes, on ne pouvait deviner la cible de son regard. Si on avait pu les lui enlever, tout le monde aurait pu constater qu'il matait Kiba depuis un bon moment... mais tout cela est une autre histoire... (dont **Baka mokona** va bien sûr s'occuper hein?)

o*O*O*O*o

Shino était donc un garçon calme et reposant. Sa présence apaisait.

Hélas pour notre pauvre Ino, Naruto Uzumaki était l'exact contraire de Shino Aburame. L'abruti hurlait à tout bout de champs des âneries, s'esclaffait toutes les 30 secondes. Bref, un tel comportement est touchant à 5ans, mais pas à 15...

- Hey, Sasuke ! ! hurla le concerné.

Ino ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer... Ne pas frapper Naruto... Faire le vide en soi... Inspirer, expirer.

- SA-SU-KEEE ! ! reprit le blond, Viens te battre, cette fois je t'explose ! !

Sasuke ne lui adressa même pas un regard, bien trop occupé à essayer de se dégager de la sangsue rose qui vivait agrippée à son bras.

- Narutooo..., lança Ino, Pourquoi tu n'irais pas rejoindre Choji à l'hosto, ça nous ferait des vacances...

Arf. Ino sans s'en rendre compte, venait de prononcer de fatales paroles.

Dans une bourrasque de shurikens vengeurs, la sangsue rose se jeta sur elle en hurlant de son horrible voix stridente.

- INO ! Je t'interdis de défendre MON Sasuke-kun, il est à MOI, tu ne me le prendras jamais ! Seule MOI ai le droit d'envoyer balader cet abruti de Naruto lorsqu'il importune MON Sasuke-kun !

La blonde eut tout de même une petite pensée pour le Glaçon qui devait supporter ce... truc rose... toute la journée accroché à lui... Il aurait tout de même pu la remercier de l'avoir débarrassé de Barbie pendant... hum... 30 secondes.

Quittant Ino, la tornade rose se jeta sur Iceberg-man.

_Et vive les lèche-cul, hourra ! ! _

o*O*O*O*o

Déprimée, Ino regagnait son chez-elle, après cette inutile journée qui lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux pour sa mission. En jetant un œil à sa montre, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était tout de même que 14h32, ce qui lui laissait toute l'après-midi devant elle... pour se lamenter du foirage de sa vie de ninja ET sentimentale.

- Hey Ino, tu m'attends ? s'écria une voix bien connue.

La blonde se retourna pour faire face à un Shikamaru embarrassé qui lui proposa d'aller se poser à Konoha parc.

GRANDS SOURIRES BEATS POUR NOS DEUX ZOZIOS

o*O*O*O*o

Tout était parfait.

_Ino au rapport :_

_Date : mardi 9 mai._

_Heure : 15h24._

_Lieu : Konoha Parc._

_Climat : beau temps + quelques nuages._

_Température : 21°C._

_Circonstances : allongée dans l'herbe près de Shikamaru._

_Conclusion : BONHEUR. R.A.S._

Ino s'étira dans l'herbe, juste à côté de son Shika, avec qui elle discutait depuis une petite heure. Bon, d'accord, elle avait fait l'hystérique, comme d'habitude, et Shikamaru râlait plus ou moins, comme d'habitude, mais il ne s'était pas enfui en courant et paraissait même apprécier sa compagnie. Quelques nuages défilaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Oui, la vie était parfaite... enfin presque.

- Ino ? demanda le brun, bien plus sérieux qu'à l'ordinaire.

L'interpellée leva les yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

- T'avais pas un truc à me dire tous ces autres soirs ?

Ino se redressa en position assise, se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle inspira une fois, et prit son courage à deux mains.

- Oui… hum… Bon tu vois, enfin, je sais que je suis hystérique, que j'ai un mauvais caractère, enfin, que je suis chiante… Bref, que je combine tous les défauts possibles en ce monde… enfin tout ce que tu veux, mais… heu… voilà, en fait, tu m'as toujours vue comme ça mais moi… heu… je… enfin toi aussi, je te voyais comme un galérien feignant, mais j'ai changé, et heu… je… enfin…

Shikamaru était un garçon intelligent, vous le saviez déjà. Même si le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, c'est à dire une Ino rouge comme une tomate bafouillant des choses incompréhensibles, était TRES touchant, il vola au secours de la blonde dans sa déclaration. Se redressant, il se rapprocha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et murmura:

- Moi aussi, Ino, moi aussi.

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de celles de son amie, qui était trop heureuse pour proférer un mot. Lentement, elles entrèrent en contact, savourant cette nouvelle sensation exquise. La langue du brun frôla, puis s'immisça entre les lèvres d'Ino, approfondissant le baiser, tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou.

Puis leurs langues dansèrent la polka.

Devant le spectacle attendrissant du jeune couple enlacé, Tonton, qui passait par là, ne put s'empêcher de sourire - intérieurement.

o*O*O*O*o

15h37. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour Ino Yamanaka, calée dans les bras de son Shikamaru, un sourire quichon collé sur ses lèvres. Alors… pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'oublier quelque chose?

Une évidence s'imposa à son esprit : …mission…

o*O*O*O*o

"Cette plénitude ne durera hélas pas! La discorde est imminente, elle régnera bientôt sur leur couple et tout leur entourage. MUHAHAHA!", s'exclama une limace, un peu plus loin.

* * *

A suivre… La suite sera là bientôt, je promets, je jure cette fois… sauf si mon ordi fait des siennes, comme aujourd'hui… je le hais, je le hais! (arf non, il va se fâcher, en vrai je t'aimeee) Allez, je vais me cacher .

Review pliiiizzzz ( aime les reviews, aime *o* )


	6. Révélations

**Chapitre 6 : Révélations**

**- ou comment l'auteur revient cinq ans et demi plus tard –**

Note de l'auteur : Avant toute chose, j'aimerais m'excuser. Parce qu'abandonner une fic et ses lecteurs est un acte hautement condamnable. Cependant, je m'engage sur le chemin de la semi-repentance. Cinq ans et demi plus tard, oui. Mieux vaut tard que jamais n'est-ce pas ?

Je vous préviens, cette histoire ressemble toujours à du grand n'importe quoi. J'ai essayé de respecter au mieux mon style d'écriture d'il y a cinq ans...

* * *

_Previously in MI_

15h37. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour Ino Yamanaka, calée dans les bras de son Shikamaru, un sourire quichon collé sur ses lèvres. Alors… pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'oublier quelque chose?

Une évidence s'imposa à son esprit : …mission

"Cette plénitude ne durera hélas pas! La discorde est imminente, elle régnera bientôt sur leur couple et tout leur entourage. MUHAHAHA!", s'exclama une limace, un peu plus loin.

o*O*O*O*o

Allongée dans l'herbe verte de Konoha parc, Ino Yamanaka était en proie à un dilemme insupportable.

1) Continuer à embrasser tranquillement son Shikamaru et succomber de plaisir.

2) Se focaliser sur sa mission.

Bien que la perspective de l'option numéro 1 fût alléchante, la shinobi dut se rendre à l'évidence : les pouvoirs de la lanière maudite étaient bien trop dangereux pour prendre cette mission à la légère.

Elle passe donc tendrement ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre de son ami et dénoua la lanière.

o*O*O*O*o

Iruka buvait tranquillement son café devant sa télé, gentiment avachi sur Kakashi qui ne s'en plaignait pas. Son attention fut subitement attirée par un spécial Konoha-flash-info.

« Avis urgent à la population, récita d'un ton morne la présentatrice en lisant son papier, je répète, avis urgent à la population : une bourrasque de vent aussi violente qu'inattendue est sur le point de s'abattre sur notre paisible village de Konoha. D'après les spécialistes, elle serait d'une force 15 sur l'échelle du décoiffage de brushing... »

Kakashi éteignit la télé. Depuis quand faisait-on des flash-infos sur le vent ? Konoha était vraiment devenu pathétique depuis le début de cette ère de Grande Paix, il fallait vraiment qu'il en parle à Tsunade, tout de suite.

Iruka posa sa main sur l'avant bras de son amant et le regarda d'un air complice. « Oh, j'irai la voir demain » il pensa en souriant.

o*O*O*O*o

Ino était désormais dans une situation délicate : tout en continuant d'embrasser son amoureux, il fallait qu'elle arrive _discrètement _à mettre la lanière dudit jeune homme dans sa poche.

Et là, le monde bascula.

Une bourrasque de vent aussi violente qu'inattendue s'abattit sur Konoha parc, et, surprise, Ino lâcha la lanière qui s'envola vers les pétunias. La scène se déroula au ralentit sous les yeux alarmés de la jeune fille : la lanière vole – les pétunias s'en rapprochent dangereusement – Tonton sort des pétunias.

Résonnent-alors dans la tête de notre jeune héroïne les paroles de son Hokage : « La pouvoir de la lanière ne se déclenchera que si l'homme qui la porte connaît son existence et l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, ou si un animal la mange. »

S'élançant hors des pétunias où il faisait sa sieste, Tonton prit son élan et exécuta un magnifique saut en extension comme Nicolas Karabatic, son idole, et goba au vol la lanière d'une façon assez spectaculaire. Il en fut très fier et l'avala tout rond.

Ino hurla.

o*O*O*O*o

Dans son bureau, Tsunade exultait : tout se déroulait exactement comme prévu. Elle était tout particulièrement ravie de l'attitude exemplaire de son cochon, et se félicita de l'avoir abonné à Handball TV.

o*O*O*O*o

Tout le monde sait que les individus constituant la famille Nara sont particulièrement intelligents. "Intelligents" est même un adjectif finalement assez faible pour rendre compte de l'étendue de leurs capacités mentales. "Génies" serait plus adéquat.

Pourtant Shikamaru Nara était à cet instant précis totalement dépassé par les évènements.

Est-ce qu'il était moche à ce point les cheveux détachés, pour faire hurler de peur sa dulcinée ? Elle semblait vraiment effrayée, terrifiée, terrorisée, et commençait à se balancer doucement d'avant en arrière, les yeux révulsés, la bave aux lèvres.

« Tsunadevametuer, onvatousmourir, Tsunadevametuer, onvatousmourir, elle répétait inlassablement.

- Ino, regarde-moi... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je ne comprends vraiment rien là, kso...

- La mission est un désastre, la mission est un désastre, on va tous mourir...

- Ino, explique-moi ! »

Ino revint à elle et se redressa. Elle contempla longuement son ami et se décida à lui résumer la situation, tout en surveillant Tonton qui se roulait joyeusement dans la boue, comme tout bon cochon, inconscient du danger.

« Ah donc si je comprends bien, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix amère à la fin des explications d'Ino, tout ce rapprochement, cette mascarade genre « Shikamaru je t'aime » c'était une mission ? »

Sa voix tremblait. Il reprit, beaucoup plus fort.

« Bien, je vais donc te laisser à ta super mission merdique, j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. »

Il se leva et tourna les talons.

Ino se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Boulette. Méga boulette. Elle s'élança à se poursuite, tout en ne quittant pas Tonton des yeux, dont l'attention était à présent occupée par un merveilleux champignon en décomposition. Elle le retint par le bras.

« Non ce n'est pas ça du tout...

- Ah ouais ? il la coupa, je pense que c'est tout à fait ça, sauf que là tout de suite t'as besoin de moi pour te sortir de ce merdier, mais que dans deux jours, tu me verras même plus et tu n'auras d'yeux que pour... Sasuke !

- Sasuke ? Sasuke ? Mais arrête enfin, ça fait des années qu'il me sort par les trous de nez, j'en ai RANAFOUTRE de ce crétin prétentieux. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui me fait me lever le matin et qui me fait sourire toute la journée, qui fait battre mon cœur plus fort dès que je le vois et c'est toi !

- ...

- Et j'ai juste saisi l'occasion de la mission pour te dire tout ça parce que sinon j'en aurais jamais eu le courage vu que toi, tu n'en as rien à faire de moi. Je... »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Shikamaru interrompit le flot de parole de son amie en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

A cet instant précis, un hurlement strident retentit. Shikamaru se détacha à regret d'Ino qui regardait autour d'elle d'un air paniqué. Ce son... C'était comme si on égorgeait un cochon ! Un cochon ?

Elle remarqua alors le corps agité de soubresauts de Tonton, qui convulsait dans l'herbe, hurlant de douleur.

Merde. Il fallait agir et vite. Shikamaru dégaina un shinaï en direction de la malheureuse bête.

« Non ! Ino, rapide comme l'éclair, s'interposa. On ne peut pas le tuer !

- Tu vois une autre solution ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il est entrain de se transformer en monstre incontrôlable, comme te l'a dit Tsunade, et qu'il va détruire le village et massacrer tous les gens qu'on aime ?

- Mais... c'est un gentil cochon, il n'a fait de mal à personne.

- Kso... Mais c'est pas possible, on s'en tape, le village est plus important... »

Il s'élança en direction de Tonton mais Ino s'interposa une nouvelle fois.

« Non, on ne peut pas faire ça, et d'ailleurs c'est MA mission. Je pense qu'on doit pouvoir trouver un moyen de le sauver sans le tuer.

- Mais t'es trop stupide ma pauvre, tu ne vois pas qu'on court au désastre là ? »

C'en était trop pour Ino.

« Stupide ? Je suis stupide ? Alors comme ça je n'ai pas 200 de QI comme môsieur donc je suis stupide ?

- Mais

- Ta gueule ! On va voir si je suis stupide... On va expliquer la situation aux 13 prochaines personnes qu'on croise et on verra leur avis. La majorité décidera OK ? »

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle, là, toute révoltée.

« D'accord. »

Il savait qu'il allait le regretter, mais il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle, pas déjà, il réservait ça à leur longues soirées d'hiver dans 10 ans.

Ils capturèrent Tonton qui hurlait toujours en convulsant, le ligotèrent et sortirent de Konoha parc afin de décider de son sort. Les cris de la pauvre bête se propageaient dans les rues silencieuses, créant une atmosphère particulièrement stressante.

o*O*O*O*o

Tsunade jubilait. Elle pouvait entendre les cris de Tonton de son bureau, où tout le monde s'affairait dans un gigantesque capharnaüm pour comprendre l'origine de ce son insupportable.

Shizune sourit.

Il y avait enfin un peu d'action à Konoha.

* * *

Voilou voilà... Il ne manque plus qu'un chapitre, qui n'est pas encore écrit mais qui est déjà « scénarisé »

Le suspens est insoutenable n'est-ce pas ?

Une petite review ne serait pas de refus...


End file.
